Victor Wiharja
'Victor Wiharja '(ビクター・ウィハルジャ,Bikutā u~iharuja) is a Saver-class summonable in a Holy Grail War of Fate/stay Night. He is one of the Servants of Ritsuka Fujimaru of the Grand Orders conflicts of Fate/Grand Order. Profile Indentity Victor's true name is Elia Victory Wiharja. He was one of the heroes of the Indonesian independence war against Japan and the Netherlands in 1940 to 1945. However, he was not considered a hero by the Indonesian government because his records were lost. Even so, he never hated the Indonesian Government and that made him a Saver-class Childhood Victor was born around 1923, in his childhood, he experienced a hard life because at that time, the Dutch East Indies (Indonesia) was in the Dutch colony. This made Victor active in various independence organizations in Indonesia. War soldier In 1940, at the age of seventeen, Victor decided to join rebel forces to oust the Dutch and liberate Indonesia. In 1943, when Japan colonized Indonesia, Victor joined PETA (Defender of the Motherland) to seek knowledge and experience in the military. Indonesia's independence In 1945, when Japan surrendered to the Allies in World War 2, Indonesia used the opportunity to liberate itself. And during the proclamation of Indonesian independence, Victor attended as one of the security officers. Battle of Surabaya When the battle in Surabaya between Indonesia and the United Kingdom, Victor followed the war. However, Victor died in the war and all his records were lost. Victor is expected to die on November 10th, 1945. Appearance Victor has the appearance of a grown-up man with a slender physique, messy white hair and black eyes. This is caused by his death at the age of 22 years. Victor has a slender body and well-built posture. He used a white robe without clothes so he was bare chest, black trousers, light brown leather belt, and black boots. He always carried the katana on his waist, a keris (traditional dagger from Central Java) at the back of his waist, and Type 38 rifle on his back. Personality Victor is a young man who has a strong determination. He is also always honest, friendly and relaxed. He has an unyielding attitude, especially when fighting between servants. Victor has a high loyalty to his master, that's what makes him enter the saver-class. Victor is a young man who has a strong determination. He is also always honest, friendly and relaxed. He has an unyielding attitude, especially when fighting between servants. Victor has his own hatred for atheists. He also has hatred for human rights violations. Victor never hesitated to attack, even killing all enemies who committed human rights violations. Relationship Tohsaka Mayumi Mayumi is a master of Victor. Victor is always patient with his master's carelessness. He is also protective of his master and does not let anyone kill his master. In the Story of Forgotten Hero route, Victor said that he loved Mayumi, because it reminded him of his lover who had died in the war. Tohsaka Rin Rin is the biological sister of Mayumi. Just as with the Master, Victor protects Rin from the servants, with the help of Archer. Archer Archer is Rin's Servant. Because he was summoned from the same party, namely the Tohsaka Family, they decided to work together. However, on the Unlimited Blade Works route, Archer defected from Tohsaka Family, successfully defeated by Victor with his own hands. Emiya Shirou When Shirou hasn't become a partner of Rin and Mayumi, Victor considers him the toughest enemy, because Shirou is a master of Saber. However, when Shirou becomes cooperating with Rin and Mayumi, Victor is happy to help him in the fight. In fact, in Heaven's Feel (route), Victor willing to make a contract with Shirou to save Sakura from Black Shadow alias Angra Mainyu. Saber Victor considers Saber the toughest enemy because he holds the title of 'strongest servant'. However, in Unlimited Blade Works (route), Victor works with Saber to fight Archer because he is on the same side. Matou Sakura Victor is concerned about the fate of Sakura who was banished by his father and exiled from his family. That's why, on the Heaven's Feel (route), Victor decided not to kill Sakura, even though Sakura was a master of Rider. In fact, he gladly became a Servant of Shioru to help him save Sakura. Rider On the Heaven's Feel (route), Victor is happy to help the Rider to save Sakura, along with Shirou. And in the Story of Forgotten Hero (route), Victor decided to work with Rider to fight Angra Mainyu Gilgamesh Victor bravely opposes all of Gilgamesh's arrogance and deeds. That is because Victor considers Gilgamesh a cruel king who violates human rights. Ilyasviel von Einzbern Just like Shirou, Victor considers Ilya the toughest enemy because he is a master of Berseker. However, when they work together, Victor did not hesitate to help her. Kotomine Kirei Victor considers Kirei as a heretic pastor who is against God. This was due to the action that makes the Lancer and Gilgamesh become his servant and a couple of other misconduct. Angra Mainyu As a saver-class servant, Victor is an enemy and eternal rival of Angra Mainyu. On the Heaven's Feel (route), Victor almost failed to kill Angra Mainyu. However, in the Story of Forgotten Hero (route), Victor managed to defeat and kill Angra Mainyu which made the Holy Grail clean and uncontaminated by Angra Mainyu again. Role Fate/Stay Night Victor summoned as a Servant-class Saver by Mayumi Tohsaka. Summoned Victor is considered a bug or error in the Holy Grail system. Because there should only be 7 Servants. However, Kirei as a referee in the fifth Holy Grail allow Victor and master participating in the Holy Grail. Victor who worked with Archer had a confrontation with Saber, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker. And starting from here, the grooves vary by route Fate In this route, Victor, Archer, and their Master work together with Saber and his master. However, during the battle at Einzbern Castle, Victor and Archer faced the Berserker. And from that battle, Berserker lost 8 lives and Archer died. Although Victor survived the fury of the Berserker, but Victor died when he and Saber fight against Gilgamesh. Unlimited Blade Works When fighting against the Caster and his master, Victor had survived against Souichiro, the master of Caster. And in the second battle, Archer decided to defect from Tohsaka Family. And in the third battle, their battle was interrupted by Archer. When Archer uses his Noble Phantasm, Unlimited Blade Works, Victor fights back with his Noble Phantasm, Struggle of Hero. Archer who was hit by Victor's attack backed up. When Gilgamesh attacks Ilya, Victor fails to save him and results in Ilya's death. Victor who fight with Archer for the second time beat and kill Archer for a while. And when Gilgamesh was defeated, he died from Gilgamesh's attack Heaven's Feel When Victor, Archer, Mayumi, Rin, and Shirou fight Shinji, they are shocked by the truth that Sakura is the real master of the Rider. This continued by the fight between Victor and Archer against the Rider. The match stopped because all parties were injured. Victor and Archer almost become stone. Rin, Mayumi, and Shirou are injured. As well as Sakura who was injured by his own attack. When Shirou decided to bring Sakura to live in Shirou's house, either Victor or Archer accepted the decision well. And when Ilya and Berserker were attacked by True Assassin, Zouken, Angra Mainyu, and Alter Saber; Victor and Archer come to save Ilya. After saving Ilya, Archer fights Black Shadow aka Angra Mainyu. And during the fight, Archer ordered Victor to protect Rin, Mayumi, Shirou, and Ilya. However, it failed and Shirou lost his hand. Instead, Archer gave Shirou his right hand. When Sakura became Dark Sakura because it became a container of Black Shadow, Victor decided to become a Servant of Shirou. Victor almost killed Dark Sakura, but it was foiled by Rin and Mayumi using Mayumi's Command Seal. And after Black Shadow left Sakura's body, Victor tried to kill Black Shadow, but failed. Because Sakura is still bound by the Holy Grail and Black Shadow mentally, Sakura is able to make Rider and Victor still exist even though the fifth Holy Grail War has ended. And at the end of the story, Sakura, Mayumi, Rin, Shirou, Rider and Victor see cherry blossoms blooming in spring. Story of Forgotten Hero On this route, display the fifth Holy Grail War from Victor's perspective as Main Character. And on this route, Tohsaka Mayumi became the heroine of Victor. For more information click : Fate/Stay Night : Story of Forgotten Hero Fate/Hollow Ataraxia After the end of the fifth Holy Grail War, Victor and Archer continue their lives as Servants of Tohsaka Family. They often go fishing together. However, all that changed when Angra Mainyu made Shirou a container and created Loop World. When the Servants realize the strangeness in Loop World, Victor decides to meet Angra Mainyu. After meeting Angra Mainyu, Victor had a brief discussion with him. Then, Victor decided to help Angra Mainyu reach the Sky Hole. At the night of the final loop, Rin, Archer, Mayumi, and Victor guard the Fuyuki Bridge from a horde of "monsters" to prevent them from chasing after Shirou/Avenger. Fate/Indonesian History Tells the past Victor who participated in the Indonesian Holy Grail War which happened because the previous Holy Grail winner came to Indonesia. This resulted in the Holy Grail which should have appeared in 1954, instead it appeared 10 years faster in Indonesia. For more click : Fate/Indonesia History Fate/Grand Order Ancient Temple in the land of the Dutch East Indies Is the fourth part of the Fate / Grand Order. Describes the Chaldea Security Organization who traveled to 1941 in the Dutch East Indies (Indonesia). There, they met Lieutenant General Soedirman (as Archer) and his troops. There they worked with Sudirman and Victor (as Berserker). Abilities Combat Close Combat Victor uses his katana and Keris more often in fighting. Victor studied Itto-ryu from his training on PETA. He also studied the use of daggers and Keris. His ability bladed sword equated with the ability of Saber and Assassin. Victor has high agility and is almost as agile as Assassin-class. This is because when he was a member of PETA, he had experience in the battlefield so he was able to move more agile. Range Combat Victor has the ability to shoot with various firearms. His favorite firearm was a type 38 rifle which was always carried on his back. This ability was obtained from PETA training when Japan colonized Indonesia. Eye of the Mind Eye of the Mind (True) is a danger-avoidance ability that utilizes the intelligence collected up to the current time as the basis to predict the opponent’s activity and change the current situation. Servants like Lancer and Saber cannot be matched in direct combat under normal circumstances. They are too fast and strong for him to last more than a few blows before falling to their strength, should he take them on without any strategy. He reads the oncoming attacks and counterattacks ahead of time, constantly thinking tens of steps ahead in order continuously prolong his survival by seconds in avoiding blows, parrying, and striking back without being overwhelmed. Independent Action Victor is able to hold back, refuse, and not obey orders from the Master. In fact, Victor was able to withstand the use of a Command Seal. This can be seen when the Heaven's Feel (route), Mayumi must use all of her Command Seals to make Victor not kill Sakura. Riding In certain circumstances, Victor is able to ride certain animals. This is because when he was still alive, he had been trained to ride a mystical animal by his servant (Rider) Guerrilla Victor is able to carry out guerrilla attacks. This resulted in Victor being considered an Assassin-class by Saber. This ability was obtained when Victor followed the Guerrilla war with Lieutenant General Sudirman in 1940 to 1942 Noble Phantasm Struggle of Phantasm Victor's marble reality. According to Saber, this ability is similar to that of Iskandar the Great (Rider). This Marble Reality is in the form of a forest and from the forests it appears guerrilla forces with firearms. Desire of Independence When using Noble Phantasm, Victor will go berserk. This resulted in Victor crashing all existing enemies and not caring about all the enemies. In this Noble Phantasm, this ability increases tens of times. Even so, Victor is still able to maintain his awareness and intelligence, unlike Berserker. When using this Noble Phantasm, Victor's blood flow will be seen on his skin like a red tattoo. And in this mode, Victor uses his katana and Keris. Form and Alternate Versions Fate/Indonesia History In this Fate Franchise, Victor becomes a Master of Servant Rider-class. It also tells of the situation in Indonesia during the Japanese occupation. Fate/Grand Order In this Fate Franchise, Victor becomes a Berserker-class. Even though he is a Berserker-class, he is still able to speak normally and maintain his sanity. He lost his sanity while fighting Trivia * Victor's existence is only a Fanon and does not exist in the real world * Victor's appearance is based on Allen Walker from D.Gray-Man * Victor's rank in the Indonesian military is Sergeant Major Category:Servant Category:Masters Category:Servants Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroic Spirit